


I'll Leave As Little Trace...

by Arielphf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to illustrate a pre-manga Roy/Riza fic for the 3rd round of the FMA Big Bang on Livejournal.  This illustration is my version (the one with boobies) of the illustration I drew for the fic.  I hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>If you'd like to see the alternate (family friendly) version, the one that I drew to illustrate the story, please visit it at my <a href="http://arielphf.deviantart.com/art/As-Little-Trace-As-I-Can-293211496">dA page.</a> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This derivative fan art is based on the work of Hiromu Arakawa and all rights are reserved to Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) © Hiromu Arakawa // Square/Enix.</p>
<p>Thank you, Arakawa-shi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Leave As Little Trace...




End file.
